JP-A-2006-288102 (Patent Literature 1) is an example of the background art of this technical field. This patent application states that a driving pulse for operating a power switching element is generated as the repetition of a basic pattern 1 or basic pattern 2; basic patterns 1 and 2 can be only used for respective usable duties; here, usable duties are duties in which switching frequencies formed by edges of driving pulses do not accord with each other; this leads to provision of a switching device capable of suitably reduce the peak value of noise due to switching control when controlling a control object to a desired amount of control (see abstract).